A variety of scenarios require signal handling. For example, radar systems and wireless communication systems include over-the-air signaling. One challenge associated with such systems is providing adequate bandwidth in devices that handle such signals.
Sufficient bandwidth is needed in radar systems to provide adequate range resolution. Higher bandwidth typically allows for higher range resolution, which enhances imaging and facilitates accurate target detection. In wireless communications, higher bandwidth corresponds to higher data rates allowing for enhanced services, such as video streaming and other data transfer.
Some existing signal handling devices include a transition from a substrate integrated waveguide to an orthogonally oriented, air-filled waveguide. The bandwidth of such devices is typically very narrow resulting in poor manufacturability. One attempt at increasing the bandwidth for such devices has been to include metal plates to establish a resonating cavity. Such plates have to be particularly designed for particular applications, which introduces manufacturing inefficiencies. Additionally, such plates increase the cost of the device.